Christmas Confessions
by Callicanios
Summary: Light isn't sure what to get L for Christmas.


The headquarters sat silent, no music or festivities. "L, I promise, you can even put a tracking device on me. I don't care, I can't drag you to the places I'm going to. I don't need more attention drawn to me."

Snow drifted quietly against the bedroom window, the folding calendar read, December 24th. L sat silently typing at his computer. "I cannot do that. You are Kira. And, if I let Kira go I may as well just pack up and go back to England." His voice trailed off monotonously. "I told you to call me Ryuzaki."

Light clenched his jaw and shouted fiercely, "I'm not Kira!" As a sarcastic after note, "Ryuzaki!"

L responded dryly, "You are Kira, where I'm not fond of holidays, I would like to see one last Christmas."

Light sighed at sat on the bed, "You'll see many Christmas', Kira hasn't killed anyone in the last three weeks… What if, maybe, we caught him?"

Without looking away from his laptop screen or hesitating, "Kira would like me to believe that… Wouldn't he?"

Light bit his lip, though he could feel rage building up in him. He looked away and watched the snow outside and leaned back on the bed. He sighed, "There's no point in arguing with you."

L shifted his curious glance to Light he was smiling slightly at the snow outside. Standing up he stood next to the bed and brought his hand up to his mouth. "Does Light enjoy the snow?"

Light smiled softly and sighed, "Some of my best memories are in the snow."

L pulled Light close by the handcuffs and unlocked them, but held him by the wrist hard enough to leave a bruise. "If you don't come back… I'll hold your family on trial for aiding and harboring a serial killer."

Light winced at the strength in L's hand. "I promise, Ryuzaki… I'll come back." Light watched L's eyes that seemed to waiver for a moment.

He dropped Light onto the bed and growled, "Then go."

Light hurried out of the room before L could change his mind. Throwing his coat over his shoulders he hurried to the stores.

Watari stood outside of L's room, "That was kind."

L sighed as he watched Light disappear into a crowd, "No. It was selfish… Selfish and suicidal."

"Selfish?" Watari arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"I wanted to see him happy… Even if it kills me." L said emotionlessly returning to his computer.

Watari shook his head and returned to the kitchen. "Oh, L."

L stared at the screen, but no work was being progressed. He merely watched the clock.

* * *

Light sighed ruffling his hair, "What do you get someone who could have anything he wants?" Sighing in frustration, he mindlessly walked the crowded stores.

"Can I help you find something?" A store clerk smiled and leaned into Light's way, "I overheard you… What's he like? You could always opt for the romantic gifts!"

Light blushed furiously, "He's not that kind of friend!"

She smiled, "Your blush tells me you wouldn't mind him to be!" Light glared at her causing her to shrink back a little, "Okay, okay, I was kidding! Tell me about him. I bet we could find something."

"Well… He's a little strange…"

* * *

Watari had placed a tray of sweets and tea in front of L, in festive shapes and the tea wafted inviting aromas towards L. He stared at the tray with a sullen sigh. He looked back at the clock… "Somehow… I knew you'd run." L watched the clock strike 11:45.

His phone chimed and his eyes lit up, "Roof." L nearly fell off his chair scrambling to get out the door. He ran up the stairs and stepped out onto the snow covered roof. The wind blew and he shivered.

"The greatest detective can't deduce he needs a coat…" Light looked down, "Or shoes." He chuckled, "Go put a coat and some shoes on, I'll wait." He gave L a warm smile.

L sighed and turned around, Watari was already standing there with both items. "Ryuzaki…"

L smiled at Watari and out the coat on and slipped the shoes on. Then walked up to Light, "Didn't think I'd keep my word?" Light never looked back down as the snow started to come down in large white, fluffy flakes. L opened his mouth but then closed it. "I'm not stupid. You wouldn't let me go without an ultimatum… And then, I realized you actually had nothing to gain."

L stood dumbfounded. "Light..?"

Light handed him a small box, "I couldn't think of what to get you… So, I figured… The truth would be the best… Even though, I would do anything to keep you by my side… You deserve it. You deserve to move on."

L's eyes widened, "Is this?"

Light closed his eyes feeling the cold wind mess his hair up, he gave a pained smile, "I love you, L Lawliet."

L's expression went grim and he started opening the box. He pulled the bow tenderly and the paper fell off revealing the book he chased, the one that haunted his nightmares. "Light…" He turned the book over and ran his fingers over the embroidered letters that read: Death Note.

"I am Kira. And, I relinquish ownership of the death note…to you, L Lawliet. Except one page. So, I can remember the crimes I committed… So, you can peruse justice…" His voice trailed solemnly.

L stood silently as he opened the book, to be witness of his worst fear… But, his name wasn't on the pages. He looked up completely baffled. "Light… Why didn't you?"

"Because. Justice needs to be served, how can I kill someone who does that?" Light turned to him with a weak smile, "The names in there are criminals. And only that. So, I guess my name should be next…"

L looked up into Light's eyes. "No. Criminals only? You're cruel and harsh. But… You never killed an innocent. I wouldn't call that being a criminal."

Light watched the night sky as the bells rang out behind him, "Merry Christmas…"

L stood next to the small fire on the roof and dropped the book into the flames. "Watari… Burn the second book." Watari disappeared from the doorway.

"But… That's the evidence you need…" Light stammered for words as L held out his hand. Light clenched the paper tightly, "I won't let you. It would have all been for waste!"

"I wouldn't say so…" A tiny smile crept up on his lips. "Please, Light, let's bury this. Let's put it to death." Light hung his head and gently handed the paper to L who nodded at Ryuk. "Say your goodbyes. And don't come back." Ryuk nodded and flew off.

Light sighed, "I'll forget."

L pulled him into a hug, "Will you? If I understand the rules right, you'll only forget what you used the death note for and all memory of said book."

Light held him tightly, "Just in case. I love you, L."

L stood there hugging Light with a grin, and tossed the page into the flames, "I love you too, Light." The small paper burned slowly, "Merry Christmas… This was the best gift you could have gotten me."


End file.
